Let us begin
by Lia Lights
Summary: Book two to my Love of HoN


1: Vision

I watched on the side lines of what was going on "Daddy!" I saw my baby girl running to Rephaim he picked her up "Where's Mommy?" he was dressed like a Greek Warrior but again looked more like a Cherokee Warrior I saw a mark go down the corner of his left eye of a raven wing and it expanded all over his face "Dancing with the earth." Aleta said Rephaim looked around and I saw myself in the air the real me gasp "Love!" I wanted to wake up but I had no control of my body and it scared me to death.

I wonder if Rephaim is scared. Speaking of Rephaim he was by my "side" "Stevie Rae, you need to get down!" Rephaim shouted the me in the vision laugh evilly Aleta was crying and jump out of Rephaim's arms and left to a tree and began to talk to the tree or the earth and I was on the ground I closed my eyes and calmed down and the vision was done it didn't make any sense I didn't want to tell anyone about my suppose vision because I don't know if it really was a vision or if it was just me after a sort childbirth.

... "... are you sure she's okay Zoey?" I heard "Yes Rephaim, Stevie Rae is okay." Zoey said I cough hard and the sounds around me was silent "Love." someone grabbed my hands and a shock wave was sent "Rephaim." Zoey cautioned I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room Rephaim sigh and smiled they all did I exhaled and pushed my hair back "Where's Aleta?" I asked "In my room Stevie Rae." I looked at Zoey and saw her tattoos "Pretty." I said Zoey smiled "Thanks Stevie Rae." Z said I sat up and they watched me "Easy love." I looked at Rephaim "I'm fine." I said and got off the bed a bit to fast because I lost my footing but Rephaim caught me "You lost a lot of days sleeping. Screaming in your sleep, you woke up a lot." Rephaim said "Screaming?" I repeated they nodded "Scared us. Screaming to get away." Stark said I sat on the bed _"Child, I have sent you that vision in order to prevent it." _Nyx said I rubbed my head "Ugh."

"Headache." I whined Rephaim kissed me. The ache vanished and I smiled about it "Want to see Aleta?" I looked at Rephaim and nodded "Then lets go." Rephaim said I smiled and we went to see Aleta, my... our daughter. We stopped by Zoey's room Rephaim looked at me "Ready?" I nodded "I want to see Aleta." I said Rephaim moved the cover and we stepped inside and see Aleta awake in the crib jumping up and down.

**Rephaim**

I watched as Stevie Rae saw Aleta, she stayed at her spot so I went to Aleta and picked her up her blond and black curls was in a ponytail and her mix eyes of blue and black was looking at her mother she placed her hand on my face _"Mommy?"_ I smiled and nodded "Yes Aleta." I said Aleta looked at me and narrowed her eyes _"Where is Z?" _Aleta asked "With uncle Stark." I said I looked at Stevie Rae who was confused "She can speak with her mind?" I nodded and Aleta rigid in my hold and squeal in delight, ah Stevie Rae had to say something for Aleta to know who she is "Go to mommy Aleta." I said setting her down Aleta looked between me and Stevie Rae I nodded "Go." I said Aleta smiled and went to Stevie Rae.

**Aleta**

I looked at my Mother and smiled she was beautiful just like Daddy said she would be. Mom picked me up and held me close to her I place my hand on her neck _"Mommy."_ she smiled and kissed me "Hello Aleta." she said I looked at Daddy and smiled at him he smiled back I felt my tummy rumble and I whimpered "What's wrong Aleta?" Mom asked I pointed to my stomach and Daddy laughed "She's hungry." Daddy said I nodded my head "Hungry." I repeated Mommy and Daddy looked at me then at each other I didn't like to hear myself speak my voice was strange, its nothing different from my mental voice. I'm just use to it "Okay pumpkin, what would you like to eat?" Daddy asked I thought about it "I want..." I put a hand on my face then thought of it. I put a hand on Mommy's face showing red liquid she looked at Daddy with a look.

"Love, she wants blood." Mommy said I licked my lips and nodded "Blood, honey try food." I shook my head "No, I want blood." I said "Hey guys." I saw Aunt Zoey I squealed in delight "Aunty Z!" I squirmed in my Mommy's arms until she let me go and I ran to Z she picked me up "Hello little Aleta." I giggled I put a hand on her face _"Hungry!"_ Zoey laugh "Alright little Aleta, what-"

"Blood." I looked at Mommy and whined a bit Daddy looked at me "Let her feed off me." I nearly squealed out of happiness "No! I will not let her have blood!" Mommy said _"But Mommy, we all need blood some times." _I said Mommy looked at me and sigh "Alright." Zoey went to Mommy and Daddy took me he looked at me "Ready my little one?" I nodded Daddy looked at me in my eyes "Are you sure?" I whined a bit he laughed "Alright." I looked at Mommy and smiled she looked away and I was lost "Don't worry Aleta." Daddy said I looked at Daddy wanting to know now forgetting about my hunger "Little one." I got the hunger again and fed off of Daddy.

**Rephaim**

I winced as her teeth went in my skin and felt the blood run down my neck I looked at my love to see her eyes change "Z, take Stevie to hunt." Z nodded and took my love. I felt Aleta stop and I looked at her she was looking at her Mother's empty spot "Why did Mommy leave?" she asked "She had to hunt darling." I said Aleta looked at me "Lie." Aleta said I sigh and sat down on the bed setting Aleta on my lap I brushed her hair back "Well. Mommy just woke up, its a bit hard for her to be around blood." Aleta looked at the door and at the blood on my neck "Does it hurt?" I laughed and shook my head "No darling it doesn't hurt." I said Aleta looked as though she didn't believe me I sigh and watched her yawn I chuckled and kissed her forehead I got up and put her in her crib "Bed time little one." Aleta put her hand on her face and closed her eyes soon she was soft asleep.


End file.
